Aksi Heroik Bibir Hinata
by Cand Chan
Summary: Hinata mencium Naruto! Apalagi jika ternyata nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Mungkinkah! RnR Please


**Aksi Heroik Hinata**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Saya hanya pengagum berat Naruto saja

Peringatan :

AR, Banyak typo mungkin jadi low ketemu mohon dimaafkan, sedikit OOC, Oneshot, Angst.

PAIRING : NARUTO & HINATA

Penjelasan :

Agar tidak bingung, Cand suka membedakan tanda kutip untuk percakapan.

1) '_blablabla' _ Cand gunakan untuk percakapan dalam hati.

2) "blablabl" Cand gunakan untuk percakapan langsung dengan lawan bicara.

3) "_blablabla"_ Cand gunakan untuk mengulang flash back percakapan langsung.

Semoga fanfic ini berkenan di hati para readers.

Happy reading ^,^

"Hahh, Hahh, Hahh," Langkah kaki yang tertatih-tatih dan berkali-kali terjatuh tak sedikitpun menyurutkan tekad Hinata untuk meraih pundak Naruto. Berharap kehadirannya dapat memberikan sedikit kekuatan kepada Naruto yang terduduk lemah dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata segera meremas bahu Naruto sesaat setelah berhasil berada di belakang pemuda yang seperti matahari baginya.

Naruto menoleh saat merasakan remasan hinata. Tanpa mampu banyak bergerak dia hanya menatap hinata berharap sang gadis tahu bahwa dia hanya kelelahan saja.

"Daijobou?" Tanya Hinata yang tak mengerti arti tatapan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk sesaat dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum lagi.

"Honto?" Desak Hinata yang tak puas dengan anggukan Naruto.

Naruto menunduk sesaat seolah berusaha mengumpulkan sisa tenaga yang dia punya. Hinata memperhatikan saja bagaimana naruto meringis menahan sakit. Dengan gerakan lambat Naruto memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Berdiri yang tak dapat tegak sama sekali. Dan dengan gerakan lambat pula dia berbalik menghadap hinata yang ternyata berdiri sama tidak tegaknya dengannya.

Ah, naruto lupa bahwa mereka baru saja memenangkan pertarungan besar. Perang dunia ninja keempat. Tentu saja jika mereka berdua baik-baik saja saat ini tanpa luka akan nampak lebih aneh dan tak wajar.

Naruto tersenyum, dengan dipaksa tentunya. Mengangguk sekali lagi dan berkata "aku baik-baik saja, Hinata." Sebelum dia melihat luka menganga di perut Hinata.

"Kau tak apa?" sekarang ganti Naruto yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata. Dan seolah membalas dendam Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Iie, aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun."

"Baik apa Hinata?!" Entah dapat kekuatan darimana Naruto dapat berjalan dan ganti meremas kedua pundak hinata yang lebih kecil tangannya itu.

"Kau butuh ninja medis." Panik Naruto.

"Tak apa Naruto-kun, luka ku tidak parah," elak Hinata.

Kau bisa saja mengelak Hinata, tapi peluh yang menetes dari dahimu menunjukkan kenyataan yang lain.

"Tidak, kau butuh ninja medis," Naruto yang lupa akan lukanya sendiri dengan ceroboh menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata yang hanya memiliki sangat sedikit cakra tidak mampu mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya, segera jatuh dalam pelukan naruto. Hinata sudah dapat dipastikan akan merona hebat jika saja dia tidak mendengar erangan naruto.

"Enghh…" Tanpa sadar naruto menjerit kesakitan saat kedua tangan hinata bertumpu didadanya.

"Ma-maaf naruto-kun. A-a-aku tidak se-nga-ja," Hinata tergagap dan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh atletis naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun," pekik Hinata yang tersadar dada naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah. Cukup banyak untuk membuat kedua tangan hinata penuh dengan bercak merah.

"Aku tak pa-pa,"Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya berharap dapat sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit yang dia rasakan sekarang. "Aku kita cari ninja medis. Lukamu harus segera ditutup." Naruto sekali lagi berusaha menyeret hinata.

Kali ini hinata tidak ingin menurut. Segera dikibaskan tangan naruto agar gengaman pada pergelangan tangannya yang memang tidak terlalu keras itu segera terlepas.

"Hinata!" Naruto sekali lagi terkejut dengan gadis lembut yang entah kenapa saat perang ini tidak bisa ditebak tindakannya.

Hinata tertatih sedikit mendekati Naruto yang memang hanya beberapa langkah di depannya. Dengan membuang semua rasa malunya, Hinata membuka jaket hitam-orange yang dikenakan Naruto tanpa dapat dicegah oleh pemiliknya.

Hinata rasanya ingin menangis saja melihat dada Naruto yang sepertinya tertembus sesuatu, entah apa. Hinata berfikir apa saat Hinata memanggil namanya tadi Naruto mati-matian mencabutnya dan segera merapatkan jaketnya agar Hinata tidak merasa khawatir. Tapi dengan bodohnya Hinata justru menekan luka itu dan menambah parah luka di dada Naruto yang memang sudah sangat parah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto sekali lagi berusaha menarik Hinata mencari ninja medis untuk mengobati luka diperut Hinata. Namun kali ini pegangan Naruto pada pergelangan Hinata dipererat sekuat yang Naruto bisa.

"Lepaskan aku, naruto-kun!" Hinata mulai memberontak. Membuat luka di dada naruto semakin sakit saja.

"Tolong kali ini menurutlah padaku, Hinata! Kau bandel sekali!" Naruto sudah benar-benar kesal pada Hinata, Naruto takut jika begini terus, cakranya dan Hinata akan habis tanpa bisa menemukan ninja medis untuk mengobati luka Hinata.

Ya, tentu saja yang ada dipikiran Naruto hanyalah luka di perut Hinata. Dia bahkan sudah sangat mengabaikan tubuhnya yang menjerit-jerit kesakitan untuk segera diobati.

"Hinata!" Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir apa yang sekarang sedang merasuki gadis yang sebelumnya begitu penurut di depannya saat ini.

"Kau! Sejak kapan kau jadi wanita yang merepotkan!" Dan Naruto benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan gadis berambut biru gelap yang menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat ini. Menatap Naruto seolah-olah mengancam akan menangis jika Naruto terus memarahinya.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu!" Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto berusaha menyeret Hinata untuk mencari ninja medis yang bahkan dia tak tahu ada dimana sekarang. Tentu saja Naruto akan mencarinya dimanapun agar luka diperut Hinata tidak bertambah parah.

"Hinata!" Bentak Naruto saat Hinata masih menahan kakinya untuk tak bergerak

'Oh, ayolah Hinata. Aku sudah sangat kesakitan dan jangan menambah penderitaanku dengan menjadi gadis menyebalkan' Teriak naruto di dalam hati.

"Hinata! Angkat kakimu atau aku akan menggend…."

Naruto tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya bukan karena dia pingsan atau tiba-tiba bisu. Naruto lebih tepatnya tak dapat bicara karena satu-satunya bibir yang dia punya tak bisa digerakkan lagi, terkunci rapat oleh bibir Hinata.

Naruto terlalu terkejut hingga otaknya yang memang agak sedikit lambat itu menjadi lebih lambat bahkan tidak dapat difungsikannya sama sekali. Yang dia rasakan hanya bibir lembut Hinata, deru nafas Hinata yang begitu menggoda didekat telinganya, atau sebelah tangan Hinata yang sedikit demi sedikit mempererat pegangannya pada leher dan belakang telinga naruto.

Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas, tubuhnya memanas, bahkan luka didadanya ikut memanas. Tapi sekali lagi Naruto terlalu terkejut hingga tak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat.

Bagaimanapun ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ya! Abaikan ciumannya dengan Sasuke saat di akademi atau ciuman missing-nin yang ingin mengambil nyawanya lewat ciuman. Ya! Sekali lagi abaikan semuanya.

Dan sialnya, Naruto lambat laun mulai tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Apakah itu tangan kirinya yang entah dapat kekuatan dari mana bergerak keatas untuk menangkap kepala Hinata. Atau bibirnya yang perlahan namun pasti mulai melumat bibir Hinata. Atau bahkan tangan kanannya yang meraih pinggang Hinata, mendekatkan jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata, merasakan kedua tangan Hinata semakin menekan dadanya. Ya, dadanya yang sekarang terasa begitu hangat sejak Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya disana.

Dan sekarang naruto bahkan semakin berani memperdalam ciumannya dengan Hinata. Tak peduli darah Hinata dan darahnya sendiri yang berserakan di wajah keduanya. Membawa rasa anyir khas darah yang tiba-tiba mencair oleh peluh keduanya. Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh Hinata sedikit bergetar. Entah menahan beban tubuhnya atau panas didada yang juga dirasakan Naruto. Tapi untuk saat ini Naruto sangat ingin mengabaikannya. Naruto terlalu terhipnotis dengan bibir lembut Hinata dan wangi lavender yang entah datang dari mana.

Naruto semakin tak bisa menahan dirinya. Membiarkan dirinya terjatuh lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi dari sensasi ciuman ini. Tak dihiraukannya pula jemari-jemari tangannya yang basah oleh air mata Hinata. Naruto hanya tak ingin mengakhiri apa yang saat ini dinikmatinya jika saja dia tak merasakan tangan Hinata tak lagi memegang kuat-kuat dadanya. Dan Hinata semakin lama semakin berat dirasakannya. Dan Hinata akhirnya benar-benar hanya bertumpu pada dirinya.

Naruto seolah tersadar kembali dari fantasi liarnya. Ditatapnya Hinata yang memejamkan matanya, seolah menolak untuk bertukar pandang dengan Naruto.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Dengan panik Naruto mulai menggucang-guncang tubuh Hinata yang sekarang berada dalam genggaman erat kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Hinata jangan bercanda! Apa kau marah?!" Percuma. Sekeras apapun Naruto mengguncang tubuh Hinata, mata Hinata tetap terpejam.

"Akhh…" Hampir saja Naruto jatuh dan menindih Hinata saat sakit karena luka didadanya dirasakannya lagi. Ya walaupun tak sesakit sebelumnya.

Perlahan Naruto menidurkan Hinata, takut tubuhnya akan benar-benar roboh dan menindih Hinata saat dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata…"Naruto mengguncang kedua bahu Hinata, tapi kali ini lebih lembut saat dia kembali ingat bahwa ada luka diperut Hinata.

"Sialan!" Naruto bahkan dengan tega mendekap tubuh Hinata erat dan benar-benar melupakan luka diperut Hinata. Mungkin karena itu tubuh Hinata agak bergetar tadi.

"Hinata…"

Tes, tes, tes,

Tak dapat dibendungnya lagi air mata yang sejak tadi dia tahan, berusaha untuk mengabaikan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba bergelanyut dihatinya.

"Hinata…." Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya dan menyentuhkan keningnya tepat dikening hinata. Menelangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua telinga hinata memastikan bahwa wajah hinata benar-benar ada di depan matanya. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya membuat air matanya jatuh pada wajah hinata, merembes turun melalui kedua mata hinata seolah-olah hinata ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Bangunlah Hinata. Jika Neji tahu kau seperti ini, aku tidak akan hidup lagi esok. Bangunlah Hinata…" Gurau naruto disela-sela tangisnya berharap gadis pemalu yang sangat menyayanginya itu membuka mata dengan ekspresi malunya dan tertawa kecil.

Tapi yang terjadi justru Hinata semakin kehilangan panas tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit. Cakranya dirasa Naruto juga mulai melemah.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Berbaring perlahan disamping Hinata. Rasa lelah sudah bergelanyut pada dirinya, membuat tulang-tulangnya kaku. Tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk di gerakkan lagi. Dan dia tak ingin terjatuh diatas tubuh Hinata.

Dipaksakan kepalanya untuk menoleh kesamping, menatap Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata…" diusapnya air mata yang masih bertahan dipipi tembem Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum menyadari bahwa jika diperhatikan lagi Hinata memiliki wajah yang begitu tenang, menyiratkan kelembutan dan kekuatan seorang wanita. Terbayang kembali saat rona merah senantiasa menghiasai kedua pipi Hinata jika Naruto mulai menggodanya.

Ah, untuk apa Naruto mengetahuinya sekarang. Semua sudah terlambat.

'Aku janji dalam kehidupan berikutnya, jika aku bertemu lagi denganmu, aku akan lebih dulu jatuh cinta padamu Hinata-chan." Batin naruto. Menggenggam tangan Hinata yang bebas disampingnya sembari menatap langit yang gelap, Naruto perlahan menutup matanya. Tentu saja. Apa yang diharapkan pemuda ini pada langit setelah perang.

Air mata menetes kembali kabur dari kedua mata Naruto yang sudah tertutup rapat itu. Rasa lelah dan sakit menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Dan sekarang dia merasakan kantuk yang tidak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"Oyasumi, Hinata-chan…"

Dan untuk beberapa saat kemudian tak terdengar lagi deru nafas berat, tangis memilukan, ataupun desahan kecil dari kedua manusia yang sekarang menutup mata dengan lelapnya. Terlalu lelap untuk menyadari kehadiran seorang ninja berbaju putih di dekat mereka yang sekarang sibuk berteriak-teriak memanggil temannya untuk mendekat.

"_Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan lebih dulu mencintaimu Hinata-chan. Aku janji padamu._"

Seorang wanita yang memakai baju serba putih sibuk mondar-mandir di dalam sebuah tenda yang penuh dengan orang-orang terluka. Membawa banyak peralatan dokter dan nampan perak penuh dengan obat-obatan yang untuk para pasien manja yang bisa-bisanya memanfaatkan keadaan. Hanya berbaring tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk sembuh. Tak tahukah mereka bahwa wanita ini pun ingin beristirahat barang sejenak.

"Shikamaru! Bangun! Ya ampun sampai kapan kamu mau tidur terus…!" Sekarang wanita yang sudah meletakkan nampan peraknya sedikit melotot dan berkacak pinggang di depan seorang shinobi dengan rambut hitam berkuncir yang masih saja tak mau membuka matanya

'Ah, sial! Dia mengganggu tidurku saja.' Shikamaru. Shinobi yang sudah merasakan hawa jahat dari samping tempat tidurnya itu segera membuka matanya. Takut hal buruk terjadi lagi padanya seperti saat mereka berdua diujian chunnin dulu.

"Hoooaaaam…." Shikamaru menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun, bertumpu sepenuhnya pada tangan kanannya sementara tangan kiri menutupi mulutnya yang melebar karena menguap.

"DASAR! Sampai kapan kau itu jadi pemalas Shikamaru," Tak mau membuang banyak waktu, medic-nin wanita tadi segera saja duduk di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan cakra kehijauan disekitar dadanya.

"Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Sakura." Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan tak mau berdebat dengan wanita yang menurutnya sama cerewet dengan Ino ini.

Sakura juga tak sedang dalam mood untuk berdebat lebih memilih mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya pada luka shikamaru. Dia tak ingin fokusnya terganggu agar luka di dada Shikamaru segera sembuh. Saat ini dia benar-benar ingin segera beristirahat.

Shikamaru tak ingin mengganggu wanita bersurai merah muda yang sedang memasang wajah serius itu. Dia tak ingin jadi korban amukan Sakura seperti Naruto. Dia tak punya tubuh sekuat pemuda jabrik itu, bisa-bisa Shikamaru tak akan bisa bangun lagi dari tidurnya dan itu sungguh merepotkan.

Untuk membunuh waktu Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling. Teman-temannya menderita luka yang tak kalah banyak darinya. Hanya saja itu tak separah luka Shikamaru. Mereka sekarang sibuk memakan bubur mereka yang diselingi dengan perbicangan singkat satu sama lain.

"Sakura…"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Menemukan Chouji yang menenteng mangkok buburnya entah kali keberapa Sakura disana. Shikamaru melirih wanita bersurai merah muda disampingnya yang sekarang mendesahkan nafas berat, merasa kesal.

"Chouji! Kau tidak boleh menghabiskan makanan banyak-banyak! Kau tahu? Kita kekurangan bahan makanan saat ini.!"

Shikamaru ganti melirik Chouji yang memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tapi-aku-masih-laparnya. Detik berikutnya Sakura tak lagi ada disampingnya untuk mengobatinya karena dia sibuk bertengkar dengan Chouji.

'Hhhh… mendokusai!"

Shikamaru sudah bersiap-siap untuk tertidur lagi jika saja dia tidak melihat teman pirangnya membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang sudah cukup lama tak dia rasakan.

"Sakura! Chouji! Hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Lihatlah Naruto…."

Sakura dan chouji segera menolehkan wajahnya mengikuti arah telunjuk Shikamaru. Dan benar saja sekarang mereka melihat pemuda berambut jabrik seperti durian itu perlahan bangun bertumpu pada tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya seperti menjambak rambutnya tanpa ampun.

"Narutooo…." Sakura segera berlari menghampiri Naruto yang memang hanya berada di samping ranjang Shikamaru. Begitupun dengan Chouji yang membantu Shikamaru berdiri untuk ikut mendekat padanya.

Detik berikutnya semua teman yang ada dalam tenda mengerubunginya, sekedar mencari tahu keadaan pahlawan dunia shinobi yang hampir satu minggu bertingkah seperti seorang putri tidur.

Naruto yang kini tak lagi menjambak rambutnya mengedarkan matanya melihat teman-teman ninjanya yang tersenyum padanya. Memamerkan deretan gigi putih mereka dan tentu saja luka-luka yang sudah banyak mongering ditubuh mereka.

"Kiba, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, ah… Akamaru." Naruto mulai menyebut nama mereka satu-per-satu seolah mereka lupa dengan nama mereka sendiri.

Tunggu. Dia merasa ada yang kurang. Ya. Seorang gadis dengan surai berwarna biru gelap dan mata yang amytihnya yang spesial tak ada diantara mereka. Tapi mungkin saja dia membantu di tenda medis yang lain. Dia seorang baik dan berhati lembut.

"Sakura-chan, dimana Hinata?"

"Hhhh… Kau ini tak menghargai kehadiran kami, Naruto!" Kiba memulai peperangan yang lain.

"Guk!" dukung Akamaru

"Jangan begitu Kiba-kun. Naruto-kun hanya mengkhawatirkan temannya saja!" Lee mencoba menengahi.

Hey, memang siapa yang bertengkar!

"Kryuuuukk…" Perut Chouji tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan protes. Sakura yang mendengarkan menebalkan telinga, berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

'_Dimana kamu, Hinata-chan?'_


End file.
